In conventional hybrid vehicle mechanical power transmitting apparatuses, a motor-generator and a torque converter are connected in series between a crankshaft of an engine and a main shaft of a transmission, and charge a battery and perform energy recovery by regenerative braking by making the motor-generator function as a generator, and start the engine and assist engine power by making the motor-generator function as a motor (see Patent Literature 1, for example).
However, in the conventional hybrid vehicle mechanical power transmitting apparatus that is described in Patent Literature 1, because the engine, the motor-generator, and the torque converter are disposed in series in a straight line, the direct distance from the engine to the torque converter is long. Thus, loads that act on the torque converter that originate from the engine, particularly the loads of bending moments, are increased, and there has been a risk that the torque converter may be damaged.
In consideration of such conditions, conventional hybrid vehicle mechanical power transmitting apparatuses have been proposed in which a torque converter is housed inside a rotor of a motor-generator (see Patent Literature 2, for example). In the conventional hybrid vehicle mechanical power transmitting apparatus that is described in this Patent Literature 2, because the direct distance from the engine to the torque converter can be shortened, loads that act on the torque converter that originate from the engine are reduced, suppressing occurrences of damage to the torque converter.